Masterless Maid
by Lazzier
Summary: Jadi, apa arti dari sebuah kata yang disebut "Teman" ? Apakah dengan berkenalan saja cukup? Atau ada yang lain? Sekarang aku mencari arti kata tersebut.
1. Prologue: Farewell, My Master

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Aku adalah seorang Yatim Piatu. Umurku 9 tahun, tanpa kedua orang tuaku, jelas jelas kehidupanku akan hancur, beberapa bulan kulalui dengan menjadi gelandangan, mencari uang demi makanan dengan tubuhku yang kecil ini memang sulit, belum lagi waktu itu sempat ada 2 orang yang ingin menculikku, beruntung aku dapat melarikan diri dari mereka. Sampai akhirnya seseorang wanita berumur sekitar 40-an dengan kereta kuda menawarkanku sebuah pekerjaan pada saat hujan turun cukup deras.

" Hei gadis muda, apakah kau mau ikut denganku? " Itulah kata kata yang diucapkannya pertama kali olehnya  
" Apa yang kau mau? " Tatapku dengan tajam kepadanya  
" Kau tidak memiliki rumah bukan? Aku cukup sering melihatmu beberapa hari ini, jika kau mau ikut denganku, aku akan menyediakan tempat tinggal untukmu. " Jawabnya dengan lembut  
" Ah, kau mau mempekerjakanku? " Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya  
" Ya, aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai "Maid" di Rumahku, Nanti kau akan kuajari apa yang harus kau lakukan satu per satu. " Jawabnya, matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebohongan  
" Kau serius? " Tanyaku sekali lagi  
" Iya, aku serius, aku sudah merasa cukup tua, dan sekarang aku hanya memiliki pengantar saja, aku masih belum memiliki Maid, Jadi kau adalah yang pertama. " Dia mengulurkan tangannya, Dan tanganku menggengam tangannya  
" Aku akan berjuang! "

Aku menaiki kereta kuda bersama wanita tersebut dan kami berbincang sedikit d idalam kereta kuda itu. Namanya Lily, umurnya yang sudah menyentuh 50 membuatnya mencari seorang Maid yang mau membantunya mengurus rumah.

" Jadi, siapa namamu? " Tanya Lily  
" Ummmm ... " Setelah kupikir kembali, aku sudah lupa dengan namaku sendiri  
" Apakah kau mau kuberi nama? " Tawarnya  
" I ... iya. " Jawabku  
" Mulai sekarang, Namamu adalah Shiro yang berarti Putih, sama seperti warna rambutmu. "

Ketika kami sampai dirumahnya, Kami bertiga masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki 2 lantai, aku dan pengantar pribadinya duduk di ruang tamu dan Lily pergi ke suatu tempat di rumah ini, katanya ia akan membuat teh.

" Perkenalkan, Namaku Wilson, pengantar pribadinya, Namamu siapa? " Tanya Wilson  
" Namaku Shiro, mohon bantuannya. " Jawabku  
" Mohon bantuannya juga Shiro, semoga kau betah bekerja disini. "

Tidak lama kemudian, Lily datang dengan Tea set berbahan dasar Keramik dengan warna putih dengan corak bunga Lily.

 _Kalau dilihat lagi, Rambutnya juga berwarna putih_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku diajarkan berbagai macam hal, seperti mencuci pakaian dengan baik dan benar, membersihkan kaca, menyiram bunga Lily yang ia punya, dan lain lain. Karena aku seorang Gadis, hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu saja untukku untuk memahaminya. Dan juga ia mengajariku cara memasak makanan secara perlahan, namun menurutku memasak membutuhkan Usaha lebih daripada pekerjaan fisik yang diajarinya tadi. Butuh waktu seminggu untukku mempelajari cara memasak.

Oh iya, kamar yang dia sediakan cukup bagus menurutku. Katanya itu adalah kamar bekas Almarhum Suaminya, dan Wilson tinggal disebelah kamarku. Aku tidak pernah bosan berada di kamar ini karena ada satu lemari yang penuh dengan buku.

Setelah sebulan berlalu, aku diberikan tabel untuk pekerjaanku, sepertinya aku tidak harus memasak setiap hari, aku juga hanya membersihkan rumah ini pada sore hari, sedangkan pagi hari aku hanya disuruh untuk membuatkan Teh untuknya dan Wilson sebelum Wilson mengantarnya ke kantor, pada saat kutanya apa posisinya, ia menjawab kalau ia adalah Manager perusahaan

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, Aku memanggil Lily dengan sebutan Master, awalnya ia menolaknya namun aku tetap memaksanya, setiap 2 bulan sekali ia juga membelikan beberapa pasang baju untuk bekerja dan tidur. Suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja mematahkan sapu yang biasa kugunakan, mungkin karena sapu ini sudah cukup tua. Aku meminta maaf kepadanya dan tentunya ia memaafkanku, dia adalah orang yang baik. Keesokan harinya ia memberikan sebuah sapu yang baru, sapu baru ini terlihat cukup kokoh. Katanya, sapu ini terbuat dari bahan Spesial, dan harganya yang cukup mahal membuatku tidak merasa pantas menggunakan sapu ini.

 _Terimakasih, Master_

* * *

Jika kupikir pikir, ini sudah musim dingin ke 8 semenjak aku bekerja disini, itu berarti sudah 9 tahun semenjak aku mulai bekerja disini, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Masterku belakangan ini sering sakit dan ia juga sudah Resign dari pekerjaannya 3 bulan lalu, lalu hidup dengan sisa tabungannya yang ia sudah kumpulkan 2 tahun lalu. Wilson berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar pribadi pada saat itu dan ia diberikan uang sebanyak 3 kali gaji normalnya, oh iya, aku juga mendapatkan bayaran pada saat aku berumur 15 tahun lebih, jadi aku mempunyai beberapa tabungan untuk berjaga jaga jika suatu saat nanti aku menginginkan sesuatu.

Hari ini aku berbelanja seperti biasa di pasar, pesanan Master hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, jadi seharusnya waktu yang dihabiskan untuk berbelanja tidak terlalu lama.

" Berapa harga Apel ini? " Tanyaku, namun tiba tiba pandanganku teralihkan oleh suara seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak kukenal  
" Ah sial, aku lupa bawa uangnya, jadi bagaimana? Jika kau mau buah buahan ini kau harus menunggu aku untuk mengambil uangnya. " Seorang gadis berambut pirang berbicara lewat telepon

Aku bilang kepada sang pemilik toko buah buahan ini kalau buah yang sudah dikantungi didalam plastik oleh gadis berambut pirang itu kalau buah buahannya sudah dibayar dan tolong panggil dia setelah aku keluar dari toko ini. Tidak lama setelah aku keluar, pemilik toko itu memanggil gadis itu dan bilang kalau semua buahnya sudah dibayar.

Tentu saja aku membayarnya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan uang milik Masterku.

" Aku pulang, Master. " Aku membuka pintu rumah ini, namun rumah ini terlalu sepi.

" Master? " Ketika aku melihat kamarnya, Masterku sedang tidur di kasurnya, namun kurasa ada yang aneh. Ketika aku mengecheck kondisi tubuhnya, ia sudah tidak bernafas lagi...

" Master ... " Mataku menitikkan air matanya.

Setelah itu aku memanggil dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Namun tidak ditemukan sesuatu yang aneh seperti racun atau semacamnya, ia mati dengan damai.

Aku kembali ke rumah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, memakai sebuah pakaian yang kubeli menggunakan uangku sendiri, terakhir ... Aku melihat kamar Masterku, dan aku menemukan sebuah surat dengan namaku diatasnya.

 _" Dear Shiro, kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik selama ini, aku tidak menyesal untuk membawamu pada saat ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuajarkan lagi kepadamu, kuharap kau menemukan surat ini pada saat aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, dan juga, carilah Teman baru dan jangan sampai kau bermusuhan dengan temanmu, jagalah temanmu sebisa mungkin_

Selamat tinggal, Shiro.

From: Lily "

" Selamat tinggal, Master.


	2. Mysterious Girl, Mysterious Man

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak Master meninggal, namun bukannya mencari teman, aku malah berlatih untuk membela diriku bila suatu saat nanti aku menghadapai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan. Aku tidak mau diculik oleh orang asing karena menurutku keberuntungan akan jarang datang 2 kali. Aku mengembangkan gaya bertarungku sendiri, dan juga sapu ini lumayan keras hingga dapat membuat pingsan seekor beruang madu yang tidak sengaja kupukul pada saat aku berlatih di hutan. Kupikir aku terlalu keras memukulnya.

Aku mencari uang dengan cara menawarkan jasa membersihkan rumah, dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya di kota. terkadang aku diberikan makanan gratis oleh orang yang menggunakan jasaku. Jadi keadaan ekonomi-ku selalu dalam kondisi stabil.

" Ah, membosankan ... " Gumam kecilku sambil duduk di teras _kos kosan_

Mengapa aku tidak tinggal di rumah Masterku dulu? Itu karena Masterku bilang kepadaku kalau dia akan mendonasikan rumahnya ke Asosiasi Yatim Piatu suatu saat nanti, dan minggu kemarin Asosiasi tersebut baru selesai direnovasi, ketika aku melihat kesana, kamar Masterku tidak disentuh sama sekali, pengurus Asosiasi bilang kepadaku kalau ketika rumah ini diserahkan kepada Asosiasi diminta untuk membiarkan kamar Masterku.

Karena kebosanan yang melanda pikiranku belakangan ini, aku memutuskan untuk berbelanja ke pasar sekedar untuk membeli buah buahan di toko, tidak lupa aku membawa sapu untuk berjaga jaga, mungkin saja nanti ada yang mau menyewa jasaku.

Cling cling, bunyi bel kecil yang otomatis berbunyi ketika ada orang yang membuka pintu toko buah ini selalu menjadi suara favoritku.

" Ah, selamat siang, pemilik toko. " Sapaku  
" Selamat siang Shiro, mau berbelanja? " Tanya pemilik toko sambil tersenyum kecil  
" Iya, lagipula aku hanya membeli beberapa buah saja hari ini. " Jawabku

Aku mengambil keranjang kecil didekat kasir, lalu aku mengambil beberapa buah Apel dan Jeruk, lalu aku menaruh keranjang kecil ini di meja kasir untuk dihitung seberapa banyak uang yang harus kubayar. Namun ketika sang pemilik toko menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayar olehku, seorang gadis berambut pirang secara tiba tiba menaruh uang untuk membayar buah yang kubeli

" Hihi ~ " Ia melihat wajahku sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya

 _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?_

" Hei, tunggu! " Sayangnya, ketika aku mengucapkan kata kata itu, ia sudah berada di luar toko

Aku langsung mencoba mengejar dia, langkah kakinya cukup cepat untuk seorang gadis yang masih terlihat lebih muda dariku, dan dia berbelok ke gang kecil ... Ah, aku benci gang kecil.

" Hei! " Aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun ia mengabaikanku dan berbelok lagi.

Namun, ketika aku berbelok kearah ia berjalan tadi, aku malah terjatuh karena sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. Kelopak mataku menutupi bola matanya secara spontan.

" Ouch ... " Rintih kecilku yang secara lucunya, badanku menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekitar ...  
Aneh ...  
Ini aneh ...  
Ketika aku mengejar gadis itu, hari masih siang dan matahari sedang berada di puncaknya, namun ketika aku melihat keatas, bulan menggantikan posisi matahari dilangit...  
Ini aneh ...  
Tidak mungkin aku pingsan karena lubang itu ...

 _Dimana aku?_

Ketika aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, aku masih berada di gang kecil, tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Sapu yang kubawa tidak lepas dari genggamanku dan buah buahannya masih utuh, jadi seharusnya perbedaan waktu tidak akan sejauh ini.

Aku keluar dari gang kecil ini, sejauh mata memandang, aku berada di tengah pasar, namun gaya bangunan disekitar sini seperti gaya abad pertengahan, namun dengan adanya teknologi listrik? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana aku sekarang.

Setelah aku berkeliling di daerah tempat ini, akhirnya aku menemukan taman. Walaupun sudah malam hari, suasana disini masih cukup ramai dan taman ini memiliki penerangan yang cukup.

 _Tetap saja, sebenarnya dimana aku sekarang?_

" Keberatan jika aku duduk disini nona? " Seorang pria dengan baju putih dan rambutnya yang bulat seperti brokoli itu mengejutkanku  
" Eh ... Tidak kok ... Silahkan. "  
" Ngomong ngomong, apa ada yang kau tunggu disini? " Tanya dia  
" Tidak ada, sebenarnya aku tersesat kesini, bahkan aku tidak tahu berada dimana aku sekarang. " Jawabku  
" Tersesat? Karena apa? "  
" Entahlah, ketika aku sedang mengikuti seorang gadis, tanpa kusadari ada lubang yang cukup besar untuk membuatku terjatuh kedalamnya, ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada disini. " Jelasku  
" Hmmmm, _gadis itu lagi_. " Gumamnya  
" Gadis itu lagi? "  
" Ah, lupakan saja, terima ini, banyak kota disini menggunakan mata uang yang disebut Peso. " Dia memberikanku sekantung kecil berisikan uang  
" Didalam kantung tersebut berisikan 10.000 Peso, gunakanlah uang itu untuk menginap dan membeli makanan, untukku 10.000 Peso itu cukup untuk 2 hari. " Jelasnya

Kriiing, Kriiing. Smartphone miliknya berbunyi

" Ah, aku harus pergi dari sini, sampai jumpa. " Dia beranjak dari bangku taman ini  
" Hei, dimana sebenarnya aku sekarang? Dan nama kau siapa? " Tanyaku, mendengar pertanyaanku ia berhenti sejenak  
" Saat ini, kau berada di _dunia yang tak terikat dengan waktu_ , dan ketika kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, aku akan memberitahukan namaku " Jawabnya, setelah itu ia berlari dengan kecepatan sedang.


	3. Friend?

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali mengelilingi kota ini untuk mencari gadis itu, sepertinya mencari gadis itu akan sedikit sulit karena mungkin saja sekarang gadis itu sedang berada di dunia lain. Aku membeli 3 buah roti berukuran sedang seharga 1.200 Peso, untuk menginap kemarin memerlukan biaya 2.000 Peso, kurasa uang yang diberikan oleh pria itu cukup untuk 2 hari.

" Ah, kau disini rupanya. " Suara seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatianku, ketika aku melihat kebelakang, gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil.  
" Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku? " Tanyaku  
" Tidak ada, sebenarnya .. " Jawabnya dengan santai  
" Lalu? Sebenarnya kita berada dimana? " Tanyaku lagi  
" Kita berada di dunia yang tak terikat oleh waktu, walaupun aku bilang seperti itu, satu hari di dunia ini tetap 24 jam kok, dan jangan salahkan aku, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pergi kesini sendiri, namun kau malah mengikutiku. " Jawabnya

 _Matanya tidak memancarkan kebohongan_

" Ah, aku baru ingat, terimakasih atas buah yang kau bayar 3 bulan lalu, sebenarnya kemarin aku hanya berniat untuk menggantinya, namun malah berakhir seperti ini. "  
" Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Jadi, apakah aku bisa pulang ke tempatku berasal? " Tanyaku  
" Bisa kok, bila aku tidak malas tentunya, lagipula apa kau tidak tertarik untuk tinggal disini? " Tanya dia

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat. Namun tanpa kusadari, tangannya berada di pundakku.

" Mari kita jalan jalan melihat sekitar. "

* * *

Sore hari, aku masih tidak tahu gadis ini akan membawaku kemana, atau memang dia benar benar mengajakku jalan jalan secara harfiah? Kita sudah berjalan selama 5 jam, ketika aku melihat sekitar, sepertinya dunia ini tidak seburuk dunia yang kutinggali selama ini, udara disini juga terasa lebih ringan.

" Sepertinya aku tertarik untuk tinggal disini. " Gumam kecilku, namun gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba tiba.  
" Apa kau yakin? " Tanya dia

 _Jadi dia mendengarnya?_

" Namun jika aku tinggal disini, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk hidup. " Jawabku  
" Ah, aku baru ingat, 3 bulan lalu kau memakai pakaian Maid bukan? Mastermu tidak mencarimu? Jika aku hitung, 2 hari sudah terlewati. " Tanya dia  
" Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mempunyai Master lagi, dia sudah meninggal. " Jawabku  
" Maaf telah menanyakan hal itu. "  
" Tidak apa apa. "

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, melihat langit yang berwarna Orange dan burung burung terbang dengan damainya.

" Hei, nama kamu siapa? Dan nama panggilanmu? " Tanyaku  
" Rita, Rita Elizabeth, kamu? " Tanya dia kembali  
" Shiro. " Jawabku, setelah ia mendengar namaku, ia melihat wajahku  
" Sebenarnya warna rambutmu itu bukanlah putih, tetapi lebih ke arah perak. " Jelasnya sambil mengacak acak rambutku  
" Bagiku sama saja, lagipula nama ini adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Masterku dulu. "  
" Ngomong ngomong, aku mempunyai sebuah tawaran yang cukup bagus, apa kau mau mendengarnya? "  
" Aku akan mendengarkannya. " Jawabku  
" Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, aku cukup jarang pulang kerumah karena suatu hal, jika kau mau kita berdua akan membersihkan rumahku hari ini, Deal? " Tawarnya

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

Kami berdua sampai di rumahnya Rita, jauh dari keramaian namun masih ada beberapa rumah lain disebelahnya, rumahnya hanya memiliki satu lantai saja. Ketika aku masuk kedalam, ruang tamu rumah ini bergaya Eropa kuno yang enak dipandang mata, Ada 3 kamar di rumah ini, 2 kamar bergaya eropa dan 1 kamar dengan pintu yang berbeda, kurasa kamar itu adalah kamar milik Rita karena aku masih belum diperbolehkan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

" Baiklah, Aku akan membereskan ruang tamu dan kamar dengan pintu berbeda itu, tolong bereskan sisanya ya. " Ia menunjukkan kamar kamar yang harus kubereskan.

Sebenarnya 2 kamar ini tidak terlalu kotor, hanya ada sedikit debu yang menempel pada meja dan seprai kasur, membersihkan 2 kamar ini tidak menyita waktu terlalu banyak, dan ketika aku selesai membersikan kedua kamar ini, Rita masih berada didalam kamarnya.

 _Kalau tidak salah, ada satu ruangan yang masih belum kulihat_

Ketika aku melihat ruangan itu, ternyata ruangan itu adalah dapur rumah, disini tidak terlalu berantakan. Aku meletakkan sapu milikku didekatku dan memasak beberapa kudapan.

" Hmmm, mari kita lihat, ada beberapa bahan makanan yang dapat dijadikan sebagai Kudapan kecil untuk mengisi waktu. " Aku melihat isi dari kulkas dapur disini, setelah kupikir pikir, menggoreng kacang kacangan menjadi pilihanku

" Hei Shiro~ " Rita yang secara mendadak memegang pundakku itu membuatku kaget, dan secara reflek aku mengambil sapu milikku, berputar 180 derajat dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal.

* * *

" M... Maafkan aku Rita. " Ucapku sambil mengikatkan perban ke lengan Rita, dilihat dari expresi wajah Rita, ia terlihat menahan rasa sakit.  
" Tidak apa apa kok Shiro, menurutku tindakan itu merupakan salah satu bentuk perlindungan diri, lagipula aku yang salah, semenjak kau tidak memiliki Master lagi kau tinggal sendirian bukan? . "  
" Iya ... " Jawabku  
" Oh iya, sapu milikmu itu seharusnya sudah rusak tadi, minimal gagang sapu itu retak, kau mengayunkannya hingga sapu itu terpental cukup jauh sesaat setelah mengenai lengan kiri ku, namun sapu itu tidak rusak sama sekali, sebenarnya apa bahan dasar dari gagang sapu itu? "  
" Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Sapu ini sudah seperti menjadi salah satu dari bagian hidupku, Sapu ini diberikan oleh Masterku 9 tahun lalu. " Jelasku  
" Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan tentang sapu ini kepada salah satu temanku, namun sepertinya kau tidak akan mengizinkannya. "

Smartphone milik Rita berbunyi, katanya ia akan pergi ke laboratorium salah satu temannya untuk memeriksa kondisi lengan kirinya yang sakit, sepertinya tulang lengan kirinya sedikit retak.

" Jadi, Shiro, tolong jaga rumah ya. "  
" Oh iya, aku baru ingat, hubungan kita disini sebagai apa? Master-Servant atau yang lainnya? " Tanyaku  
" Kurasa aku tidak terlalu menyukai hubungan Master-Servant, Jadi sebaiknya aku bilang kepadamu seperti ini. "

" _Tolong jaga rumah ya, Teman baruku._ "


	4. My Story

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Sebenarnya apa artinya Teman? Dari beberapa buku yang kubaca dulu, teman memiliki arti yang berbeda sehingga aku tidak dapat mengerti apa artinya teman itu...

* * *

" Jadi, apakah lenganmu sudah membaik? " Tanyaku

" Sudah kok, obat yang diberikan olehnya memang cukup ampuh. " Jawabnya sambil meregangkan lengan kirinya

" Rita, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan ruanganmu, apakah aku boleh melihatnya? "

" Boleh boleh saja kok. "

Rita membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika aku melihat kedalam, kamarnya bergaya Inggris dengan warna tembok yang kontras membuatku merasa kalau aku sedang berada di rumah lain

" Kenapa hanya kamar ini saja yang memiliki gaya berbeda? " Tanyaku

" Sebenarnya aku sendiri agak tidak terlalu suka dengan gaya kamar ini dulu, jadi aku merubah gaya kamar ini. Faktanya kamar ini juga memiliki gaya yang berbeda pada saat aku membeli rumah ini. "

" Kenapa kau membeli rumah dengan 3 kamar? "

" Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja. "

Didalam kamar ini terdapat lemari pakaian, lemari buku yang berisikan komik komik lawas dan novel misteri, sebuah meja kecil dengan vas bunga didekat tempat tidur, dan beberapa poster band rock lawas.

" Kau memiliki selera yang cukup bagus. " Ucapku

" Tentu saja. "

Aku melihat lihat novel miliknya sedangan Rita tiduran di kasurnya.

" Hei Shiro. "

" Apa? "

" Berdasarkan pengamatanku, sepertinya masa lalumu tidak berjalan dengan baik, apa benar? " Tanya Rita

" Entahlah... " Jawabku

" Aku menggunakan metode pembacaan mimik wajah untuk menilai sifat seseorang, terutama bagian mata dan mulut. Jika aku perhatikan, kau memiliki sifat yang cukup tenang, namun tatapan matamu itu dingin. " Ucapnya

" Apakah kau mau mendengar cerita hidupku? Bila aku menceritakan hidupku, apa yang akan kudapat? " Tawarku

" He'em, Setelah kau menceritakannya, kau bebas bertanya satu hal kepadaku. Mari kita pindah ke ruang tamu."

* * *

" Jadi, Sebenarnya namaku Cynthia, Cynthia Annabella. Aku lahir dengan kondisi mata yang spesial dimana aku dapat mengetahui bohong tidaknya lawan bicara dengan menatap matanya, kau sadar bukan ketika kau berbicara denganku aku selalu menatap matamu? " Tanyaku pada Rita

" Ah, pantas saja, tetapi tatapan matamu yang dingin sepertinya akan mempersulitmu. " Jawabnya

" Beruntung hanya aku dan kedua orang tua ku yang mengetahui kondisi mataku. Kedua orang tua ku dikabarkan meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan ketika aku melihat mata yang mengabarkanku, ia tidak berbohong. Memang pada saat itu kedua orang tua ku pergi ke suatu tempat sampai keesokan harinya dan aku cukup sering tidur di rumah sendiri, jadi itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku.

Ketika kedua orang tua ku meninggal, aku tidak memiliki Wali dan satu satunya saudara keluargaku sedang berada di luar negeri dan tidak mengetahui kabar kedua orang tua ku, jadi kau sudah dapat menebak kelanjutannya bukan? "

" Emmm, tidak? " Jawabnya dengan nada bertanya, sesaat setelah aku mendengar jawabannya, aku mencubit pipinya sampai ia mengatakan berhenti.

" Tidak ada yang mengurusku, ekonomi hancur berantakan hingga aku menjadi gelandangan selama 3 bulan, sampai Masterku dulu mengambilku. "

" Apakah Mastermu mengetahui kondisi matamu? " Tanya Rita

" Tidak, sejauh ini kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang hal ini. " Jawabku

" Oh iya, Shiro itu nama pemberian Mastermu dulu bukan? Apa kau yang meminta nama baru atau ada hal lain? "

" Waktu aku diberikan nama baru olehnya, aku tidak mengingat namaku, namun beberapa hari kemudian entah mengapa aku mengingat namaku. Tetapi entah mengapa, sampai sekarang aku masih menggunakan nama itu. "

" Ceritanya masih berlanjut? "

" Masih kok, keesokan harinya setelah Masterku mengambilku, dia mengajarkan banyak hal, mulai dari hal yang kecil hingga yang besar. Dan aku menjadi Maidnya selama 9 tahun, kalau aku ingat ingat, bulan kemarin adalah bulan dimana aku diambil olehnya, berarti sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Sepertinya hanya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan."

" Berapa umurmu sekarang? "

" 19 tahun, dan sayangnya aku benar benar lupa tanggal dan bulanku lahir. "

" Hmmmmm, baiklah, kau dapat bertanya kepadaku satu hal dan pasti akan kujawab. "

Pesan terakhir dari Masterku adalah... _Carilah teman baru dan jangan sampai bermusuhan dengannya, juga jaga dia sebisa mungkin..._

" Rita, apakah kau tahu arti dari Teman? " Tanyaku

Rita terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum.

" Teman adalah seseorang yang dekat denganmu, dan selalu ada disaat kau mengalami masalah, yang kumaksud selalu ada itu adalah menemani kau sampai masalah itu selesai. Oh iya, definisi Teman berbeda beda dan itu hanya menurutku saja, kurasa kau akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti. " Terimakasih, Rita. " Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil, dan lagi lagi ia bergerak tanpa sepengetahuanku, tanpa kusadari ia sudah memotret wajahku yang tersenyum

" Kau terlihat manis saat kau tersenyum, Shiro " Rita menahan tawanya

" Ish Rita ... " Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku

" Oh iya, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu. " Rita pergi ke kamarnya, lalu keluar membawa sebuah kotak kado berhiaskan pita merah dengan ikatan kupu-kupu

Aku membuka kotak yang diberikan Rita, kotak tersebut berisikan sebuah Scarf panjang berwarna merah dan sebuah Medali.

" Dibelakang Medali tersebut terdapat sebuah tombol, jika kau tekan tombol itu, aku akan datang paling lama 10 menit kemudian. " Jelas Rita, ketika aku menekan tombol tersebut, Smartphone milik Rita berbunyi

Ketika aku mengenakan Scarf ini, kurasa cocok padaku.

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada seorang perempuan yang akan kutemui malam ini, Sampai jumpa Shiro "

" Hati hati dijalan, Rita. "

Ketika Rita keluar dari rumah, aku merogoh kantung bajuku untuk melihat surat buatan Masterku dulu, namun setelah kuperhatikan lagi, ada catatan kecil yang tertulis dibalik kertas

" _Jangan tergesa gesa untuk mencari teman baru, jika kamu tidak mengerti apa artinya teman, suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan jawabannya_. "

END


	5. Extra: Rita's Friend

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Jadi, pada akhirnya aku benar benar tinggal disini, walaupun baru 2 bulan berlalu. Namun kabar angin yang terdengar bahwa belakangan ini marak terjadinya pencurian misterius.

" Ah, itu hanya kabar angin saja kan? Tidak usah didengar. " Ucap Rita sambil membaca koran.

" Untuk berjaga jaga saja. " Balasku

 _Dia tidak berbohong, tetapi sepertinya ia merahasiakan sesuatu_

" Rita, aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. "

" Oke. "

Seperti biasa, aku pergi ke toko sayur-sayuran langgananku. Namun ditengah jalan aku melihat seseorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku, rambutnya pendek dan berwarna hitam kebiruan, ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan tatapan matanya tidak seperti orang pada umumnya.

Sepertinya ia memiliki tatapan mata yang sama sepertiku. Dan ... Oke, _disinilah bagian lucunya_

" Hei, Shiro-onna. " Ucap gadis itu

 _Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?_

" A... Apa? " Tanyaku kebingungan

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya ia kembali

" Shiro ... " Jawabku ..

" Eh .. Heeeeeeee! Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah namamu. " Ia membungkukkan badan 45 derajat, expresi wajahnya nampak jelas seperti emoticon Upset pada Smartphone milik Rita, wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit memerah.

" Tidak apa apa kok. " Jawabku

" Dalam negara asalku, Shiro berarti putih dan Onna berarti wanita, melihat warna rambut dan warna dominan pakaianmu itu membuatku memutuskan untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. " Jelasnya

" Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku? "

" Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol denganmu untuk membicarakan suatu hal, apa kau mau? " Ajaknya

" Aku sih mau mau saja, tetapi aku harus berbelanja dulu sebentar, kau mau menunggu disini atau ikut denganku? " Jawabku

" Selesaikan urusanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu disini, tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemana mana. "

* * *

Setelah berbelanja, sekali lagi aku berpapasan dengan gadis itu, aku bilang kepadanya kalau aku harus pulang untuk menaruh belanjaanku.

* * *

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " Tanyaku

" Menurutmu lebih baik mengobrol disini atau di rumahku? " Ia meminta pendapatku

" Terserah kamu. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita berbicara di rumahku. " Gadis itu berdiri dan menarik tanganku.

 _Aku baru sadar kalau gadis ini mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam, kalau diingat lagi, Rita juga mengenakan sarung tangan._

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, aku sampai di rumahnya. Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada satu kamar disini namun yang menjadi fokus utama adalah Ruang tamu rumah ini. Banyak sekali barang barang berbeda disini termasuk salah satu lukisan yang membuatku terkejut.

" I... Ini kan? Lukisan Mona Lisa? Apakah ini Asli? "

" Iya itu adalah lukisan Mona Lisa, namun itu hanyalah tiruan saja. Lukisan itu menyimpan kenangan buruk sekaligus lucu sehingga aku cukup sering termotivasi setelah melihatnya. " Jelasnya sambil memegang lukisan itu.

" Oh iya, Nama kamu siapa? " Tanyaku

" Eh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Namaku Megumi Haruka, namun biasa dipanggil Liz. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu karena seorang gadis berambut pirang berkata padaku jika ada seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut Perak dan memiliki penampilan yang menurutku unik aku harus memanggilnya dan mengobrol dengannya " Jawabnya

* * *

" Maaf Shiro, sebenarnya lukisan itu hanyalah Umpan semata untuk membedakan orang orang yang kerumahku. " Ucapnya yang membuatku bingung.

" Memangnya apa yang bisa kau simpulkan dengan menggunakan lukisan itu? " Tanyaku

" Lukisan ini tidak pernah dibuat di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada catatan sama sekali tentang lukisan ini, termasuk sejarahnya. "

" Jadi ... Kamu ... "

" Ya, kita berasal dari dunia yang sama. Dan ada satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, apakah kau mengenal medali ini? " Ia membuka sebuah kota kayu yang berisikan Medali yang sama seperti milikku

" Aku mengenalnya. " Aku merogoh kantung bajuku untuk menunjukkan medali yang diberikan Rita kepadaku

" Hei! Desainnya sama. "

Setelah itu, aku mengobrol dengannya cukup lama. Ternyata Liz adalah seorang pencuri profesional yang mencuri harta karun milik orang lain, kebanyakan yang ia curi adalah benda yang dipamerkan di museum dan ia jual kembali. Ia baru berada disini selama 1 bulan 2 hari namun dihari ketiga ia sudah membeli rumah berkat bantuan Rita, dan kabar angin tersebut bertujuan untuk mempersempit ruang gerak Liz. Namun Liz sendiri tidak merasa seperti itu.

" Ketika kau pertama kali di dunia ini kau berada dimana? Kalau aku berada di Gang kecil. "

" Pertama kali aku didunia ini aku berada disebuah benda yang cukup aneh, benda itu terbang. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku bertemu dengan seseorang dengan rambut Afro. "

" Aku juga bertemu dengannya pada malam hari, apakah kau mengenalnya? " Tanyaku

" Namanya Dev. K " Suara yang familiar terdengar dibelakang kami berdua, Seorang Rita Elizabeth memasuki rumah ini tanpa kita berdua ketahui

" Rita, apakah kau sudah memberitahu kemampuanmu? " Tanya Liz

" Belum, lagipula Shiro tidak bertanya. " Jawabnya dengan santai

" Shiro, Rita adalah seorang Jumper yang dapat berpindah dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain termasuk berpindah antar dimensi. Bukan hanya dia sendiri, dia juga bisa membawa orang lain "

" Oh, itu memperjelas mengapa aku berada disini. " Gumam kecilku

" Walaupun aku membawa orang lain pun, aku tidak dapat menghindar dari Dev. K, seolah olah dia tahu keluar masuknya seseorang kedalam dunia ini. Untukmu Shiro, Dev. K pura pura tidak mengetahui kalau kau berasal dari dunia yang lain dan membantumu. Untuk Liz, Sialnya karena lengan kiriku masih terasa sakit pada saat itu, secara tidak sengaja aku malah memindahkan Liz ke Time Gate dimana Dev. K berada " Jelas Rita panjang dan lebar

Lalu kita bertiga mengobrol sampai larut malam, membicarakan banyak hal.

END


End file.
